1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for alerting a vehicle driver of an operating condition. More particularly, this method and apparatus uses a primary warning triggered under a first condition coupled with a secondary warning triggered by a second condition to ensure the vehicle operator is aware of the operating condition.
2. Disclosure Information
It is known in the art to use a warning light to alert the driver of certain driving conditions. For instance, when a parking brake is actuated, a switch operatively lights a warning lamp located within the drivers peripheral view. It has been observed that under some circumstances, vehicle drivers have ignored or otherwise not noticed the illuminated warning lamp. Operating the vehicle with the parking brake so engaged may be detrimental to the brakes as well as significantly reducing the efficiency of the vehicle.
An alternative to warning lamps includes the use of audible alarms, such as buzzers, chimes and even synthesized voice messages. One common implementation is found on vehicles with seatbelt usage warnings. These vehicles combine a visual and audible alarm, both of which are triggered when the vehicle is occuppied and the ignition is turned. Seatbelt usage warnings combining visual and audible alarms generally deactivate after a short period, such as ten seconds, when the belts remain unused. One possible explanation for this limited warning period is that audible alarms are perceived as annoying to vehicle drivers, and where they did not shut themselves off, vehicle owners permanently disabled them, rendering them useless.
It would therefore be desirable to improve the effectiveness of warning vehicle drivers of certain operating conditions of their vehicle, while not presenting a potentially annoying condition which might result in some owners disabling the warning system altogether.